


Dressed to the Nines

by hollowers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Markus, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, I have a thing for Markus' endgame jacket you see, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: Under rework





	Dressed to the Nines

Under rework

**Author's Note:**

> *shoves this into your face* just take it fuck I don't kno---  
> Me? Projecting my own lust for Markus' jacket onto Simon? It's more likely than you think!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
